1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a TV wall for liquid crystal displays; in particular, to a TV wall with rotating mounting assemblies for easily assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional TV wall is adapted for televisions with CRTs. Referring to FIG. 1, a TV wall 10 is provided with a frame 11 as a body. A plurality of televisions 12 are assembled on the frame 11.
Since the televisions 12 with CRTs are large, the whole TV wall 10 occupies a larger space. In addition, since the televisions 12 with CRTs are heavy, the conventional frame 11 requires additional members to enhance its strength. Even so, there is still some consideration about the strength of the frame 11 due to the weight of the televisions 12. Furthermore, since additional members are mounted on the frame 11, gaps exist between the televisions 12 disposed on the frame 11. As a result, the appearance of the TV wall 10 bearing the televisions 12 is not good.